Slaying for Newbs
"Slaying for Newbs: A guide to the world of battling specialist creatures for fame, money, girls and more, expertly described by experts in the field." To give its full name, is a book detailing strategies and first hand experiences by Adventurers, Slayer Masters and Questers alike. The book itself was written by Ruthven Galand, who spent several years interviewing various people and slaying monsters himself. The current book your reading is an old copy that has been borrowed and read by countless people, some damage has occured to some articles through the continued usage of the book. Introduction Congratulations, you have just purchased probably one of the greatest books ever written. If your reading this book then you have decided to take on the glamorous and glorious job of a Slayer, if not, then give this book to someone who actually 'wants' to be a slayer. Now that that's settled allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ruthven Galand, I've been slaying since I was young and have had numerous adventures, you might have heard of me, any fan mail can be sent to the address on the back. But enough about me, this book is about helping you. I have spent the last several years gathering info from a variety of Slayer Masters, mighty Heroes, mysterious Wizards and almighty Legends. The monsters are labeled alphabetically, each article contains weaknesses, general tips, locations, reasons for Slayer contract's and helpful hints. Some articles even have first hand experiences from the legends who fight these monsters on a daily basis. So prepare for one of the most helpful books you'll ever read about. (We accept no responsibility for any deaths or harm that comes to readers of this book) Monsters Abberant Spectres *The page seem's to have been ripped out, a bad smell emmanates from it's remains* Abbysal Creatures This category includes Demons, Guardians, Leech's, Lurkers and Walkers. *The remainder of the page would be covered in dried sick, seem's the detail's were too gruesome for the last reader* Airut *The pages appear to be blank* Aquanite's *Somebody spilt beer on the page making the text illegible* Arachnids (Spiders) *The page appears to have been ripped out* Ascension, The *The page appears to have burnt away* Aviansie *You don't want to know what they did to this page* Banshee's RG - 'Banshee's are believed to be a type of tormented spirit that inhabits old ruins. Many are known to inhabit the Slayer tower in Morytania. They emit a powerful scream which deafen's those that listen to it, often giving them time to strike whilst their opponent cover's their ears. They tend to attack with a variety of magic spell's and disorientate men with their awful looks (Well it disorientates me). The best way to deal with them is wear ear protection, most slayer master's stock Earmuff's designed to withstand the sound. If no earmuff's are available, ripped cloth or mud will suffice. They tend to have fairly weak defence, a few good hits is enough to take one down usually. Their is no preferred tactic but I prefer to finish them off as quick as possible before they can bombard you with spell's. Slayer Master's get assigned these if they are found in old tombs or dungeon's, another reason is simply to lay the spirit to rest. As long as you use the right protection these should be no problem. Basilisk's *The page appears to have been eaten* Bloodveld's '''RG - '''Bloodveld are large creature's with 4 legs and a long tongue. They are commonly found in morytania though Raptor and Talon tell me that some Zamorakian groups and Vampyre's also keep some as guards or pet's. They like to hide in pool's of water, waiting for the scent of blood to lure them to their prey. They attack with their long tongue's, which possess an ability to drain blood's from their prey, the weakened prey usually then ends up being dragged back down into the water where they are ripped to pieces and eaten. Their tongues have the affect of a magic attack so metal armour isn't reccomended as the effect tend's to conduct throughout the whole body. Meelee in general is not reccomended, then why is the guide being written by a swordsman I hear you ask. The reason being is that if your quick enough and your reflexes are good enough, you can dodge out the way and slice off their tongue, they are generally not well adapted to fighting without tongues so you can go in for a kill, though meelee is also not reccomended as they have a strong hide. Magic attacks are most reccomended as they do the most damage against them, and the user can stay far away from the tongues. Raptor say's there is an interesting rumour that states something interesting will happen if you attack one with blood magic, though to my knowledge this hasn't been tested. You may also find mutated bloodvelds, though in my experience they are only ever found in certain dungeon's in morytania, their mutated nature means they are generally not very good pets or guards. Cave Bug's *The page is filled with crude drawings of male reproduction organs, so much in fact, that the entire text is illegible* Cave Crawler's *Someone seems to have replaced the page with a passage from a steamy erotic novel* Cave Slime's *The word's 'Samuel's is a Twat!' have covered most of the words* Chaos Creature's Chaos creature's are believed to have been normal creature's who have been 'cursed' by Zamorak. Chaos creature's include: Dwarf's, Giant's, Gobl-- *The rest of the page has been ripped out* Crab's (Rock and Giant) '''RG - '''Rock Crab's are crabs found on the fremmenik coastlines. They are related to the hermit crab but are much bigger, some the size of boulder's. They disguise themselve's as rock's waiting for unsuspecting 'prey' to walk by when they attack. They attack with their claws, which can snip off limbs or crush skull's. Their rock shell provides defence against most meelee and ranged attacks. The best way to attack them is with magic or by pushing them over, so they're left open to attack's on their body. They're pretty simple to beat and not one of the main predators, often targeted by Dagganoth's, Wallaski, Kyatt and Human's. It also taste's good served piping hot with butter. I'd reccomend bringing either a strong friend or a local fremmenik to know it over when you can finish it off quickly. '''CS - '''Giant crabs are usually only found underwater, raised by Mogre's for food and armour. However sometimes they escape and can grow to massive sizes. They terrorize fishing population's by cutting lines and sometimes fisherman as well. Their carapace is not as hard as a rock crab's armour but is still strong never the less. Because the claw's are designed to fall off and regrow they're actually quite weak, so a good tactic is to aim for the base of the claw's whilst defending against one. This tactic usually only works on land, if the crab hides underwater lay a trap for it, capture it in a strong net and bring it on land where you can finish it off. Possible rewards for such an encounter is the carapace which some experienced crafters can turn into armour, other parts of the shell and claw's can also be sold for a decent sum. Crawling Hand's '''TL - '''Crawling hand's are basically giant hand's that crawl. Their size ranges from the size of a regular hand, to the size of a giant snail. They're origins are unknown but are believed to be vampyre related. They're usually found in the Slayer's Tower, and old dungeon's especially those in Morytania. However sometimes they raid tailors and jewelry stores looking for rings and gloves, which they value as highly as a fresh kill to a young wolf pup. Combat wise they are weak, however they can fool the stupid. As they're hand's they don't contain any vital organ's, or a head. This lead's some of them to play dead after a single strike, then attack again once they're attacker turns around. A strong crushing blow should take any hand down, with other weapon's its advised to check if the creature's dead before moving on. Cyclop's *An ink spillage on the page has made it unreadable* Dagganoth '''CR - '''Dagganoth are fierce amphibious/reptillian creatures who inhabit the oceans in the Fremmenik Sea, particularly Waterbirth Island where they live in groups of what is believed to be thousand's. They come in various sizes from the young which are about a foot tall, to the Sentinel's and King's which can be twice the size of some human's. They are similar to dragon's in their structure and combat style, they breathe powerful water spells instead of fire however. They possess sharp claw's and teeth as well as spikes on their back's which can be launched at opponents like a projectile. They also have gill's which enable them to breathe underwater, they are mortal enemies with the Fremmenik and human's in general, often attacking local settlements or boats. Slayer master's usually aren't called to deal with dagganoth as the fremmenik usually deal with them, and they're pretty good at it. However sometimes they will be called to help escort travellers or archaeologists who need escorting along the coast or whilst travelling between the islands. They usually attack in groups so it is unwise to attack one on your own, you should also avoid fighting one underwater as they will have a huge advantage over you, usually attempting to drown you, like sharks it is reccomended to punch one in the gills should this happen. A strong shield should be used to defend against their ongoing attacks, a group of 3 or 4 experianced combatants or a fremmenik should usually have no trouble dealing with them. It is advised to practice dealing with situation's where you'll be attacked in group's before dealing with them. Dark Beast's *The whole page is completly black* Demon's For abbysal demon's see 'abbysal creatures'. *The rest of the page is covered with thick ash that has stuck to the page* Dragon's *The page has been ripped out badly, the only word that survived is 'sharp'* Dragonkin '''RG-' I have added this category to prove a point. If you thought you saw a dragonkin, it probably wasn't a dragonkin. They were hunted almost to extinction years ago. The amount of times we get contracts about dragonkin and it turns out to be adventurers in d'hide armour is ridiculous. I will also add that you will die if you ever met a dragonkin, they're not nice. Most slayer master's if they're of sound mind won't accept a contract for dragonkin anyway. 'RT- '''I'd like to add a passage from a book referring to the dragonkin to give people at least some information about them. "The stories tell of the dragonkin being an intelligent race of bird like creatures that walked rather than use their wings. They are said to be immortal but cannot reproduce, because of this they became very afraid of death and shunned all other races. The dragonkin made corrupted versions of themselves for protection, what we know now as dragons.". I hope that gives a better description than whatever Ruthven wrote. Dust Devils *The page is too dusty to read* Elemental's *The page has been simultaneously ripped, burnt, wettened and dirtied all at the same time* Familiar's (Rogue) *The page appears to have been ripped out* Ganodermic Creatures *A young mage appears to have scribbled all the words out with purple ink* Gargoyle's *The page has been ripped out, leaving behind only the first letters of each line, unfortunately that isn't enough information to go on* Ghosts *Your not wearing your ghostread amulet so you don't understand what it says, that or somebody replaced all the words with 'woo' as a prank* Goblin's *One side is covered in red ink whilst the other is covered in green ink* Gorak's *The page appear's to be stuck in another dimension* Harpie Bugs *The page appears to have been eaten* Horror's (Cave & Jungle) *The page is covered in a strange brown stain that won't come off* Icefiends *The page appears to have been soaked through* Infernal Mages *The page has been neatly removed* Insectoid's *Various doodle's of insects cover the important word's in the book.* Jadinko's (Mutated) '''RT - '''Jadinko's are creatures that work in tandem with the jade vine. They help it grow and it in turn keeps them alive. Most if not all Jadinko's live near the vine itself, located in Southern Karamja. They are born from the vines themselves it is said by the tribespeople. If that's true then it help's prove an important factor. For you see, certain vines become mutated, these mutations then cause some jadinko to be mutated. These mutated jadinko's cause harm to the plant and to the other jadinko's, they are also more aggresive, sometimes seen attacking people. The Jadinko's themselves actually reward human's who help kill their mutated brother's. Their are 3 types of mutated jadinko that are likely to appear. Baby's, Guards and Male's. Mutated jadinko's are underestimated when it come's to how dangerous they are, high level slayer's have succumbed to even the baby's. They're claws are designed to be stronger than machete's in order to get through their jungle terrain and can slash apart weak armour's with ease. The older jadinko's also possess phenomenal strength and can deal crushing blow's to they're enemies, they also possess a thick hide which can soften many attack's against them. They also possess a magical attack, which they can use to attack enemies from afar. But those traits aren't what makes them so dangerous. All jadinko's possess an ability to telepathically communicate with the jade vine itself, they can command the vines located in the cave to attack they're enemies, they can slash at you with a whip like blow, knock you down to the ground by tripping you up, or even grabbing part's of the body and tieing them up. A strong machete or axe is advised to stop this from killing you. They're are several tactics that can be used against the jadinko's. Burning mutated vines produced a smoke that disorientate's the jadinko's hindering their telepathic communication. The vines can also be heated, then fletched to make a weapon local's call a sagaie. These are javelin sized projectiles that are highly effective against jadinko's and can cause great damage to them, the vines can also be made into Bolas, which can be bind a jadinko in place if thrown correctly. As both weapon's are made from vines the jadinko's tend to not dodge them if thrown at them. Baby's are strong, but not that strong. In groups they can overwhelm attackers, but their mutated nature usually makes them end up on their own. A sagaie through the neck can usually kill one quickly, though if your ranged isn't that good you can run up to them and stab them up close. It is advised to kill them as quickly as possible, so as to not alert the vine. Guard's are the 2nd strongest of the 3, they're quite large and have adapted to have a stronger hide and tougher claw's. A bolas can be used to bind them in place where you can finish them off with your weapon of choice. Try to aim for the neck so as to kill them quickly as well. Make sure to always keep an eye on your surroundings, and try to attack them away from any vines if possible. Male's are surprisingly the toughest of the species, they are slightly bigger than the guards and possess a colourful plumage. They are the toughest of the jadinko's and should be treated with caution. The same tactics with the guards should be used against them, but it may take several more hits before you kill one. Some of them are draped in razor sharp vines that negate damage against them. Should you manage to kill one of them and obtain a vine, many smith's, druids and wizards are willing to buy one of these. Jellie's *The page is covered with some sort of substance, you don't want to know what substance it is* Jogre's '''TL- '''They're basically ogre's that live in the jungle. *They're appears to have been a more detailed passage below the sentence but it's soaked through with some sort of ink* Kalphites *The ink from the last page also soaked through to this page* Killerwatts *There appears to have been a lot of ink as it has completly covered this page as well* Kurask *The ink keep's coming* Lizards *The ink's started to fade a bit, however it's still enough to block out the content's of the page* Mahjarrat *You feel an unresistable urge to not read this page and are forced to turn it over* Mogre's '''TL- '''They're basically ogre's who live under the sea, yet for some reason aren't called sogre's. *The rest of the page contains various doodle's of fish that cover most of the word's making it unreadable* Nechryael *The page is glued to the page next to it* Ogre's *The page is covered in dried blood, the blood has been arranged to form a flower shape* Pyrefiend's *Unsurprisingly the page has been burnt to a crisp* Rat's *Somebody had alchemised the page and a gold coin falls out the book as you turn to the page* Roc's Not to be confused with rock's. Rock Creature's *The page is covered in a hard crust like substance* Rockslug's *The word's are charred slightly, but are still unreadble* Snakes *The word's are charred badly* Spiritual Warrior's *There's a hole in this page, you start to smell the familiar scent of sulphur* Strykewyrm's *Somebody appears to have set off a small bomb on this page, damaging the pages around it as well* Terror's *There is another hole, with a stronger scent of sulphur* Troll's *The word's are charred badly* Turoth's *The word's are slightly charred but unreadable* Undead *The page has been ripped out with magic* Vampyre's *The page is blank, somebody wrote in red ink 'You cannot beat us!' Hopefully it was just a harmless prankster* Wallbeast's *A hand suddenly reached out of the page and attempts to grab you, on closer inspection it appears to have been a glove somebody had glued to the page, the glue obscures the word's however* Warped Creatures *Deep claw marks can be seen in the page, removing key words and punctuation making the remainder unreadable* Werewolves *The page appears to have been ripped out violently, damaging the bindings slightly* Wyvern's *Claw marks have also damaged this page as well* Zygomites '''RT - '''I'm told their these giant mushrooms that walk about, if you have more reliable information please send it to us. Contributors I intervied various people, who also took time out of their busy schedules to help provide information or even write passages themselves. The person who wrote each passage can be seen by their signature at the beginning of the passage in bold. The signatures stand for: *'RG - 'Ruthven Galand is the author of this book. He is dashingly handsome and a superb slayer and rapier fighter. His amazing speed often leads foes little time to react before they are killed. He has been slaying since he was a child and hopes one day to be the best slayer their is, he is also currently unmarried (Address on the back of the book ;-) ) *'TL - 'Talon, the brother of Ruthven. He is a man of few word's but we have included them anyway. He's been slaying as long as Ruthven and has amazing strength, his mace smashes through all but the toughest monsters armour's. He is a ferocious enemy in battle and has a great knowledge of morytania and the creatures within. Talon retired from the Slaying business recently and currently works as a shopkeeper with his mother. *'CR - 'Croc is a wizard and explorer who has lived a long and fulfilling life. His spell's annihilate all monster's in their wake and also has great strength (For a wizard). He's not very social but his skill's and knowledge in battle and his willingness to at least try to get on with people. He is currently on a journey throughout Gielinor looking for more adventure and experiences. *'RT - 'Raptor is a superb ranger who boasts an incredible ability to read as many book's as possible and annoy people with the facts he learns. That's right I know your probably reading this book right now and yes I just wrote that down. He is highly accurate with most ranged weapons and boasts a good ability with herblore. He is also very passionate about helping others and is one of the few slayers who outrite refuses to kill any human's whatsoever apart from in self defence. He is currently retired and living in Yanille. *'CS - '''Centauri is an experienced slayer who has been slaying for almost 50 years (I think). He's travelled all across the globe battling monsters at all corner's. His knowledge on some of the rarer creatures has been extremely beneficial to this book. Even though he's old he's still capable of taking down people half his age. He is currently living in Burthorpe after being forced into retirement by his son. *There appears to have been other names but the lower half of the page has been ripped off* Something wrong with the book? Something wrong with the book, pages missing, vandalised or enchanted. Simply send a message to the address on the back and we will endeavour to send a replacement. Also if their is any missing information, be sure to send any more info you know to the address as well. '''The End, finito, finished, done. Category:Books Category:Custom Content Category:Slayer Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Combat